


Settling the Score

by RogueCompanion



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Death kind of but not really, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Vampire Turning, monster hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueCompanion/pseuds/RogueCompanion
Summary: Strangers meeting in the night, but not all is as it seems. Submission for Day 1 of Reylo Monster week.





	Settling the Score

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Reylo Monster week Day 1. Just a quick little fic I put together to honor my love of vampire lore.
> 
> unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes.

Her steps echoed in the air around her, the sound quickening in the small dark spaces between street lamps where the shadows seemed to close in and breath down her neck. It felt like eyes were watching her, in that way that usually happens when one is walking alone at night. She huffed a small laugh at her own paranoia, but still glanced at her surroundings, “constant vigilance”, the voice of her aged mentor called from the back of her mind.

As she was distracted by taking in her surroundings, she failed to notice the small portion of concrete that had raised where the earth underneath seemed determined to return to the surface. The toe of her shoe caught the edge of it, and she stumbled. In the disruption of her pace, she heard it, the distinct sound of another footstep hitting the ground. One that wasn’t hers, but had she kept up her brisk gate, would have fallen at the same time as hers and the noise would have been drowned out.

She righted herself turning to search the shadows behind her. Not paranoia if there’s something actually there. At that point it’s straight up intuition, she thought to herself. But as she peered through the darkness, she saw nothing. Breathing a deep sigh of relief she turned back to continue on her way, only to be stopped by the large male frame in front of her, almost plowing straight into him.

The man reached out a steadying hand to keep her from falling back. “I’m so sorry,” he said, and she couldn’t help but notice how very sexy his deep voice sounded. “I didn’t mean to startle you, I merely hoped you could help me.” He smiled charmingly running a large hand through his soft looking black hair.

“It’s ok, a little fright is bound to happen when strangers meet in the dark,” she smiled at him, heart still pounding, “What can I help you with?”

He took a step closer to her, “I’m supposed to be meeting someone, can you point me in the direction of the library?”

“The library? Do you have any idea what time it is?” She took a step back at his advance. “I can tell you how to get there, but it’s 10:30, the library is closed.”

His eyes took on a predatory gleam and she knew that something was very wrong in this situation. She saw his arm move towards her and his foot raise to take another step towards her. Before he could finish either action, she bolted. She ran through the familiar streets mentally trying to navigate the fastest way to somewhere safe. Was she closer to Finn’s house or her own? Should be even go to a house, or should she find somewhere public?

She took a fast right down an alley and stopped short. In all her distracted thinking, she turned too soon, and wound up right in a dead-end.

“Fuck” she said, turning quickly to hopefully amend her mistake before he caught up to her, but it was too late. He slowly stalked forward, backing her into the end of the alley.  
Double fuck, she thought to herself. She was trained to be able to fight her way out of a situation like this, what the hell was it about this guy that weakened her defenses so much.

He pinned her to the back wall of the alley, his arms caging her in. The smile that curved over his features was terrifying.

“So, you’re the girl I’ve heard so much about,” he moves his face in close to hers.

“You’re a monster!” She cried as his hand slowly moved from the wall beside her head to rest on her throat. His fingers moving slowly up and down the column of her neck.

“Yes, I am,” he replied looking into her eyes. “But I won’t hurt you. I need your help, like I said.”

“What do you need me for?” She tried to sound defiant, but the smell of him so close and the feeling of his hand moving down her chest over her heart had her brain in a haze.

He lowered his face down to her neck, his nose echoing the path his hand had taken.

“Vengeance,” came his gruff reply and then he placed his mouth on her skin and bit.

A cry was pulled roughly from her mouth, but whether from pain or pleasure she could no longer tell. She could feel the pull of him at her neck, and her limbs become weaker. Before long she could no longer support herself, her knees gave out and she crumpled into his arms.

He pulled back and lowered them both towards the ground. He knelt on one knee and leaned her against his chest.

“You’re so very important, dear one. You see, not too long ago, I was a student of my Uncle Luke, much like you. But he betrayed me, tried to kill me. Instead of dying, I was turned. Cursed to exist as one of the creatures I’d spent so much time learning to hunt.” He gently brushed some hair out of her face and brought his wrist up to his own mouth, quickly biting into it before bringing the bloody appendage down to rest on her lips.

“Come now, little one, drink up,” he said, trying to coax her mouth open with his other hand.

“I began hearing whispers that my Uncle had taken on a new student. A beautiful young girl, who was extremely capable and skilled. They weren’t wrong,” his voice reflecting how impressed he was, “and I knew, that he had a purpose for teaching you. He was planning on using you to do what he wasn’t strong enough to do.” He strokes his unoccupied hand through her hair gently as desperation for her own survival took over her, whatever kind of life that meant, and she began to take long pulls at his wrist, drinking in gulps of his blood, sealing her fate.

“But we’re going to show him, won’t we?” Here she nodded, some baser part of her brain taking over, pushing her to do what she must to survive. Even if it meant she’d be a monster too. “Yes, and when he’s finally no longer a problem, you’ll become my dark queen and we will rule the night for eternity.”

Color had begun to return to her and she was starting to feel better, her transformation nearing completion.

“Sure, whatever,” she said pushing his wrist away from her mouth, “I just have one question.”

“I will tell you anything you want to hear little one.” He lifted her up to look in his eyes.

“Does becoming a vampire make everyone so dramatic? Or is that just you?”

His face flared pink with the borrowed blood he’d taken from her with embarrassment. Apparently even in her un-life she’d be a spitfire. Good, he liked that about her.


End file.
